A Walk to Remember
by BelloCantante
Summary: Bella is a shy introvert. Edward is new to Forks. Can he bring Bella out of her shell or will he run out of time. A/U
1. Chapter 1

Walking into class this morning I sat at my usual seat in the back of the class. It was five minutes before the bell rang and I was getting ready for class when I picked up on my neighbours' excited chatter. I don't usually really listen to what the other kids talked about, they never really talked to me, so I tended to not pay attention but this morning I couldn't pay attention to the book I was reading at Jessica's usually high pitched giggles were unusually distracting. "Apparently they are all adopted. The new doctor at the hospital and his wife adopted them." Ah so that is what had everyone so excited. Yes I could see, why this would be interesting gossip. New students in a school this size is not a common occurrence.

As I was just about to get back into my book, now that I knew why my fellow classmates were more exuberant than usual, it seemed as if they got even louder in their excitement. Giving up my attempt at reading as useless now, I sat and listened as my peers continued to discuss the new students.

"My mom was saying that she thought they were too young to be parents of teenagers. Now I know why."

"Did you see the guys? They are just too Hot!"

"Their sisters are rather gorgeous too!"

"Yeah, thankfully, they're siblings or I would be worried."

"Yeah, No competition. Hahira,"

"I would be worried about our guys around them though."

No one paid attention to me as I listened in on their conversations. No one ever really did. They tended to not really ever pay attention to me. It's not like they didn't like me, they were never mean, but more like I wasn't noticed for them to not like me. I liked it better that way. Don't get me wrong, I liked my classmates. I'm just not the sociable type.

I never really know what to say to them. My mom used to say that it was because I was born thirty five and kept getting older every year. That my maturity level far out ranked their's and that was why I could never relate to people my own age. The truth is, I just don't seem to fit into any group of people.

I'm not the athletic type. My none existent hand-eye coordination kind of stopped that possibility before it ever really had a chance. I'm not into fashion either, so the girly things tended make it hard to have a discussion with girls on those issues.

Truthfully I didn't mind my lack of a social life. I grew used to it a long time ago.

Just then the bell rang for class to begin and everyone around me quieted down as the teacher began his lecture.

The rest of my morning was uneventful as usual. I had yet to see any of the new kids. Apparently three of them were in their senior year so I would not have them in any of my class but the two youngest were not in any of my morning classes.

Later that day as I was sitting down to lunch the new kids walked by. I assumed they were the new kids as I had never seen them before and in a school the size of mine, that never happened.

They were beautiful. I had never seen such good looking people in my life outside of a magazine. Looking at them for the first time left me breathless in the face of such beauty. It just wasn't possible for an entire family to have so many outstanding looking people in it. I had to look away.

Going back to my lunch I tried concentrating on anything but the new kids. Now that the new students were seated at the furthest table away from everyone else, the rest of the student body started their earlier discussion of the new family. From my table I could hear Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory talking from their table. It wasn't hard; they weren't even trying to keep their voices down.

"I have the little one, Alice in my 2nd period English class, talk about weird."

"I heard they were all together. Do you think it's true?"

"Together? Like together together?"

"yeah"

"Isn't that like illegal or something?"

"They live together! That's like gross!"

"What about the youngest? That Edward guy. Do you think he's with anyone?"

"I don't know. Oh I hope not."

"yeah, what a shame if he were."

Together? I guess it could be a possibility. They weren't actually related. I guess it could happen.

I decided to look at the table one last time. I wanted one more look at them. I kind of felt guilty of prying. I know everyone else was doing it but that didn't make it any less rude. I know if I were the new student, I would loath all the attention that they were getting. It would be bad enough just trying to cope with getting used to a new town, and new school, trying to find your way around without getting lost, without having to deal with being the centre of attention and gossip as they were getting.

Looking once more at the new students I was prepared. That was why this time I was actually able to take in what they looked like. They really didn't even look alike. They had some common features but really they looked nothing alike.

From what I heard from the other students they were siblings of some sorts. Two of the guys and one girl were related and the other two were twins. But even so they could be strangers of each other. They all really pale skin. Paler than mine and the outstanding beauty but other than that I wouldn't say that they looked alike.

The two blond ones I heard were the twins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The girl Rosalie was by far the best looking one out of the group and that was saying something. You could tell that she was the type of girl that made other girls lose self-esteem by just being in the same room. He brother Jasper was tall and slightly muscular. But nothing like the guy on Rosalie's left. That guy looked like a mountain or a bear. He could probably take on a bear. I laughed at the thought. There was another girl sitting next to him on his other side. The best way to describe her would be pixyish. She was tiny. Across from her and next to Jasper was another boy. He looked to be the youngest out of the group. That must then be Edward. He had the slightest build out of the three guys, with bronze coloured hair.

Just as I was observing Edward a couple of the guys in my class, Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton ran by my table knocking into it and distracting my long enough for me to realize that I had spent too much of my time ogling the new kids.

I was no longer hungry, so I got up and started making my way to my next class, biology.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **First I would like to thank those of you who have read my story and the very prompt reviews that I received. It is because of you that I have tried to update as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, I may not always have the fastest updates as I am in my last semester of college and already have exams and projects. One of which is this week. Please be patient with me, I will try to get out my chapters in a timely manner. Also I will not post my disclaimer for every chapter, it is on my profile.

Looking down at my watch, I still had twenty minutes left before the end of lunch. Just enough time to stop off at the library, pick up a new book and then get to class. Although the library was pitifully stocked, I had nothing better to do and there were a couple of books that I didn't mind so much.

By the time I had found a book, I barely had five minutes before the bell. Rushing into biology I didn't at first notice that my usual empty table was now occupied by another person.

I dumped my books on my table and sat down. That's when I noticed the pale white fist clenching the edge of the desk.

Following the fist, I slowly made my way up to look into a face filled with disgust and loathing. I couldn't understand what I had done for him to dislike me. I hadn't even met the boy!

I quickly diverted my gaze and for the rest of class I sat hiding behind my hair, trying to ignore the angry glares being constantly sent my way via the taciturn boy next to me. I was lucky that I had read a head in the textbook as it was very hard trying to concentrate on what was being taught at the front of the room.

As much as I tried I couldn't stop glancing through my hair at him. Yet every time I did Edward Cullen seemed to have not even looked away, his onyx eyes shooting daggers at me.

What got on my nerves more than his nasty glares was the way he was turned with his nose covered. It was as if he smelt something rancid.

I knew it wasn't me, I had just taken a shower that morning and I didn't have gym until last period. Yet I couldn't shake the feeling that I was what smelt bad to him.

Trying surreptitiously, so as not to draw attention to myself, I leaned my head in pulling my hair up and took a quick sniff. No definitely not I, the only scent I could detect was the strawberry of my shampoo. Unless he didn't like strawberry?

That boy was slowly getting on my nerves! Now he had me sniffing myself. What was next? Would he have me doubting my sanity too?

And why did I care so much what this boy thought of me? I had never really paid much attention to what other's saw when they looked at me. Not that I didn't know; I was Isabella Swan, just Swan to most of them, Bella to my family.

I was pale, shy introverted Bella Swan with no fashion sense and an even worse case of clumsiness. I was the teacher's pet, doing extra credit projects for fun. I had heard it all before.

Sighing, I made up my mind. I never cared what other's thought of me and I wasn't going to start now. Whether Edward Cullen hated me with a passion or not, I would go about my way as I always have. There were more important things in life than whether or not Edward Cullen liked me.

My life was too short for that and I wasn't going to waste what time I had on something so insignificant.

I would be Edward Cullen's lab partner. I would be polite, nice even. But I was not going to care.

Just as I was sure that the hour would never end the bell finally went. Before I or anyone else had moved a muscle Cullen was up and out of the classroom.

"Hey Swan! What did you do to Cullen? Stick a pen in his thigh?" Mike Newton called as he and several others walked by me laughing. I tried to laugh along with them, acting as though I hadn't spent the last hour pondering that same question. But of course, I'm a horrible liar, it sounded forced and quickly died.

Sighing once more, I grabbed my books and bag and headed off to gym.

Gym was a horrible affair as per usual. I had mentioned before and I will state again I have no hand-eye coordination. I can barely walk on a bare flat surface without tripping. Thankfully I have known mostly everyone since I can remember so that they all knew that when playing sports I was strictly there for show. No one ever passed the ball to me for anything, something I was truly grateful for.

Another plus about my gym class, none of the new students were in it. If the brief meeting between Cullen and I was any indication, I could safely assume that none of the Cullen's and I would get along.

But I stood firm, I wouldn't let it bother me. My resolution that I would not let Cullen's attitude affect me or my life in any way would also be extended to the rest of his family.

Thankfully, gym passed quickly and I was able to go home. These days I tended to get tired rather quickly, which wasn't helped by my running around the gym pretending to participate.

Walking to the locker room, I changed back into my regular clothes and slowly made my way out of the school towards my truck. By the time I got out there the parking lot was blessedly empty so I would not have to try to manoeuvre my hulking truck around the other cars.

I walked as quickly as I could to my truck in the perpetual rain and slid inside the cozy cab. I turned on the ignition and my baby roared to life. Did I mention that I loved my truck? It was a hulk, something from the mid '60s. One of the old school vehicles that could wipe out anything and come out unscathed. The complete opposite to me of course. Which is why, I'm sure, my dad Charlie got it for me. It was in fact the perfect car for me. I couldn't have been happier when Charlie brought it home and said it was mine.

Shaking myself out of my reverie, I pulled out of the lot and made my way home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day as I was getting ready for school I prepared myself. As much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't keep Cullen or more importantly his reaction out of my head. All night I tossed and turned, going over and over again, what I could have done to upset him so. Around two, as the storm outside my window slowly died, I resolved that I would have to talk to him. If we were to be lab partners there was no way that I couldn't talk to him. I would be the bigger person in this and make the first move.

"Hey kiddo. How are you doing this morning?" My dad, Charlie, called bringing me to the present as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dad. I'm alright." I replied looking up at him with a smile. Even if I didn't feel like it, I always smiled, otherwise he would worry. Charlie always worried about my health. He seemed to think that I would collapse at any moment. I guess it was because it always looked like I would. My small build and my perpetually paler than normal skin tone always made me look more sick than I felt.

Charlie smiled back satisfied with my answer and soon left for work at the station.

I dragged my heels as I finished my breakfast and left for school. Although I had resolved myself, I was reluctant to actually confront Cullen. I wasn't used to confrontation and I didn't know what to expect. I was hoping though that whatever it was that had started us off on the wrong foot could be fixed. My life was short and I didn't want this to be stopping my plans. One of which was to do well in school. I didn't like bad grades and at this point I was a straight A student. Something I was immensely proud of.

The rest of the morning I was extremely nervous. I tried to predict how my confrontation would go but I couldn't. I wasn't used to someone disliking me. Sure I didn't have any real friends but I could honestly say that no one disliked me either. I'm sure my teacher's noticed my distraction as I was normally very attentive and usually answered at least one question but I couldn't concentrate. My mind and attention was centred on my upcoming meeting with Cullen.

By the time lunch rolled around I could barely breathe my nerves were so bad. I walked to the cafeteria as slowly as possible trying to draw out my time. Just outside of the cafe doors I took a deep breath, straightened my shoulders, raised my chin and braced myself. I stepped through the door and looked around the packed room. Looking to the far end I let out the breath of air I didn't know I was holding. He wasn't there. His family was there but he wasn't. The four siblings were sitting around the same table as yesterday at the far end of the cafe, slightly removed from everyone, but Edward was nowhere to be seen. I was slightly relieved that he wasn't here but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to be in biology. At least I could push my discussion a little further off though.

I went over to the lunch line and grabbed a small lunch, not really hungry but knowing that I needed to eat something. Walking over to my usual seat at the opposite end of the cafe as the Cullen's I quietly finished eating and quickly set off to biology both hoping that he would be there and also the he wouldn't show again. As I turned into Biology I let out a sigh of frustration. I slumped my way over to my table now annoyed, threw my bag in the empty seat beside and rested my head on my arms, not caring that class was about to start. Here I was getting myself all worked up and the boy in question didn't even have the nerve to show up. How was that for irony? At least I could focus on the rest of my classes. There was always tomorrow, I told myself in consolation. He was still a new student and no way would he miss two days in a row. Yes I would talk to him tomorrow. Smiling at thinking I quickly started taking notes and went about the rest of my day as if nothing was wrong.

But he didn't show up the next day, nor any day that week. Every morning I would work myself up to talk to him and every day I would be disappointed when I wouldn't see him. But I would let it go and enjoy the rest of the day, only to go through it all over the next day.

I know most people would have given up by now as a lost cause but I couldn't. Once I made my mind up to do something, I couldn't let go until I completed it. It became an obsession. Edward Cullen was quickly becoming my obsession. I knew until I talked to him I wouldn't be able to let it go. I never wanted to leave any unfinished business. I wanted to look back on my life and know that I didn't leave any loose ends, even the seemingly insignificant ones such as these. It was just one of those little quirks of mine.

I don't know what it was but something was nagging me about Cullen's absence. It wasn't just that I needed to talk to him but I there was something else I just couldn't put my finger on. Something was off about the whole situation. I mean what could have happened that Edward would have to leave for a whole week and not the rest of his siblings? In the pit of my stomach I had this nagging feeling that this was somehow my fault. I don't know how or why it would ever be my fault, maybe it was the weird looks that his sibling would give me during lunch when they thought I wasn't looking. It was like they were studying me, trying to figure me out.

I was probably being paranoid. It had to be. There must be another reason for Cullen's absence. There were hundreds of more plausible reasons; like that he could just be really sick. And the looks I kept getting from the rest of them would are actually no different than the looks I sometimes elicited when I would make a fool of my klutz of a self on a regular basis. And let's face it, I tripped at least once every day.

My weekend was pretty uneventful, I did my homework and chores and just hung around the house as I normally did and did not think about Edward Cullen, his absence, or how either affected me.

I was actually quite happy and back to my normal self Monday morning. I went about my classes as usual answering my teachers when called upon and even venturing to answer a few on my own. During lunch, I wasn't in the mood to venture into the cafe so I ate in the library while reading a book. At this point I was expecting Edward to ever come back so I wasn't going to bother looking for him anymore. All in all I was pretty happy heading to biology class after lunch.

As I stepped through the classroom door about to make my way to my usual table when I stopped dead. There sat Edward Cullen as if he wasn't gone for the last week. Bracing myself I quickly sat in my seat pretending to ignore his presence. I know I wanted to talk to him but having him sit next to me so unexpectedly, everything I wanted to say and had rehearsed flew out my head. So instead I opened my book and pretended to be studying until class start.

"hello," My breath caught in my throat as the velvet voice greeted me. I turned my head to look at my neighbour and he was looking at me with a smile on his face.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?" he prompted. It took me second to realize that I was still staring, my mouth slightly open in astonishment.

"You're talking to me?" I blurted, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Did you not want me too?"

"Yes, I mean no. I mean I'm Bella Swan."

"Hi Bella, nice to meet you." He was smiling at me still but I noticed that his body was angled as far away at the tiny table would allow, like he really didn't want to be near me. It made me a little sad, but I got over it. At least he was being nice.

Just then the teacher walked into class and started teaching cutting off any further conversation that might have happened.

_____________________________________

A/N: I am really sorry for updating so late. I have had a very busy summer but I'm back and ready to finish my story. I am trying to write longer chapters but its harder than I thought. Oh well hope you like this one though.


	4. Chapter 4

Just then the teacher, Mr. Banner walked into class, effectively cutting off any further conversation that might have happed.

For the next half hour I remained silent trying to pay attention to Mr. Banner as he lectured on mitosis. It was a good thing I always studied ahead in my texts or I would have been lost, as it was a lot harder to concentrate than I would have thought.

Having Edward sitting next to me was too much of a distraction. I told myself that it was only because I hadn't seen him for the last week and I was unprepared to see him. Not to mention his unexpected politeness. That had completely caught me off guard. Where were the angry, disgusted looks that I was receiving only a few days ago? It was as if Edward was a completely different person. Even his eyes had changed colours. Before, last Monday, they had been deepest black, and well now, they were the most purest of golds. I had almost convinced myself that Edward was in fact a twin or maybe just a changeling. Either way, the Edward I had met last Monday and the Edward from this Monday were complete opposites of each other.

I had almost convinced myself of that fact when Mr. Banner spoke up,

"Now I want you guys to use the microscopes. I will be coming around handing out slides to each table. In pairs I want you guys to unscramble the slides and put them in the stages of mitosis. Please don't use your books."

"Lady's first partner" Edward's velvet voice had me frozen in place. "Or not..." He had been handing me the first slide but was slowly taking it back in confusion. I quickly unfroze and spoke up.

"No, that's alright. I'll go." I grabbed the microscope and pulled it closer to me, fixing the first slide in place. I quickly glanced at the slide through the lens and told Edward the answer. Of course he had to double check my answer, so when it was his turn, I made sure to do the same. We finished the exercise rather quickly and lapsed into silence.

"So, nice weather we're having?" Edward spoke up next to me. I looked over at him, to see his topaz gaze on me looking intent. No man should have eyes that perfect or gorgeous.

"Are you really asking about the weather?" I couldn't really think what to reply. He quickly lowered his eyes and smirked before returning his gaze to my face.

"Not really. I hate the weather here." I finally answered after what seemed an eternity. He looked perplexed by my abrupt answer, so I elaborated, "last year, my dad and I had to go to California, it was perfect, sunny and warm all the time. The sun never comes out here." I finished a little depressed, remembering my trip last summer.

I say trip and not vacation because it wasn't. My time in California had been bittersweet. I had loved the sun and the sand. Not to mention Charlie and I had spent some really nice quality time together. We weren't the overly affectionate type of people but we were all we had in the world. Just me and Charlie. It was almost just Charlie last year. Last year, just before the spring, I started to feel really sick and tired all the time. I didn't pay attention at first, just thought I was coming down with the flu or something, but then I fainted in class one day. Well one thing led to another. One test led to many and before I knew it, the doctor was giving me the worst news of my life. Cancer.

My world stopped spinning and I nearly died right there. Charlie didn't say anything, he just looked grimmer than normal, but he rallied and wouldn't let me get depressed. Wouldn't let me run and hide. He found the best doctor's he could, in California. Before I could barely comprehend what was happening to me, he had everything booked and ready. We left as soon as was possible and started my treatments. They were the worst four months of my life. I couldn't eat, and what I could get down wouldn't stay down. The Chemo and radiation had zapped me of whatever strength I had. I barely had the strength to get up every morning, sometimes I didn't want to.

But Charlie was there. Every step of the way making sure I never gave up, never gave in. Charlie was fighting with me and I won. Just before the end of the summer after my last treatment, the tests came back. I was in remission. I could go back to my life, it wasn't the end.

I sighed in relief. Charlie laughed and cried at the same time. Hugging me and shaking the doctor's hand. We celebrated that night. Charlie took me to the beach. I hadn't been able to go before what with my immune system being wiped out with the radiation, a simple cold could have spelled disaster. But we went that night and we went to dinner. We spent the last few days enjoying the sun and my life.

I had made up my mind then, not to let my life slip by, but to do the things I enjoyed and savour the small moments. Like a well prepared pasta or the smell of a good book. I didn't really have friend but it didn't bother me anymore. I was happy and more importantly, I was alive.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't see Mr. Banner come up to our table and check over our work until he was right next to me.

"Bella, I know you already know the work, would it not have been better to let Mr. Cullen try to get the answers?" He said in disapproval.

"We answered them together, sir." Edward said my defence, his tone soft.

"Well...It's a good thing you guys are lab partners then."Mr. Banner said after a quick moment before walking away.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I didn't want to think nicely of him, but I was grateful.

Just as my opinion of Edward was finally going up, I noticed that he turned away from me and took a deep breath, like he couldn't stand the air around me, or the smell. My irritation piqued at that.

"Do I smell or something?" I asked angrily, crossing my arms.

"What? No." He said surprised, "I'm allergic to strawberries actually."

He said it so sincerely and so innocently, I was quickly sorry and embarrassed by my outburst.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled colour flooding my cheeks. I felt so guilty for getting angry and he was silently suffering. "I'll get another type of shampoo if it bothers you." I didn't want him to have to spend the next year in pain because of me. Or my smell for that matter.

"Thanks" he said a weird look on his face that I couldn't understand.

After my outburst, being too embarrassed to say anything else, I flipped through my text book and spent the rest of the class studiously ignoring the boy next to me.

When the bell finally rang, Edward was out of his seat and out the door before I had even collected my books. That boy was seriously odd. There was something about him I just couldn't place. Whatever it was, I was determined to figure it out.

If nothing else being on friendly terms with Edward would make this class that much more bearable.

Thinking about the two Edwards I had met now as I was heading to Gym I wasn't sure which one confused me more. The Edward from last week frightened me if I was honest with myself. The anger and hatred rolling off of him for the hour I was sitting next to him was unbearable. It had me tied up in knots for several hours afterwards, well days really.

But the Edward from today was just as unsettling. I didn't know why or for what reason but Edward Cullen was quickly becoming an obsession for me. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something and I wanted, no needed, to find out what. Maybe if I found out then I could just get him out of my thoughts.

____________________________________

Author's Note: So I hope this was good. I have never been really sick in my life (knock on wood) but I have known many people with cancer and I tried to convey something of what it was like for them. I hope I succeed, even just marginally. I could never truly convey what it must be like to have to face your mortality but I hope I did it justice.

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
